Only Time Can Tell
by Booksrmahlife
Summary: Finding "the one" wasn't on Ms. Tiana's list in life. But will the mischievous Mr.Popular open her eyes? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

"Never forget babycakes, you gotta work hard and stand up for what you believe in. Don't forget what's most important to you. Take care of your mama for me. I love you." Tiana watched as her daddy breathe his last breath.

"I love you too daddy", as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

3 years later

* * *

"I'm off to school mama!" Tiana shouted to her mama, Eudora, who is working on her latest client's dress.

"Take care, baby!" Eudora shouted back.

Tiana was an incredible student at her high school. In fact, since she's such a hard worker, work is all she ever does.

After school and doing all her homework, she rushes straight to the local café, Duke's, for her part-time job. That local coffee shop that people, specifically male customers, go to for one, her killer beignets and two,her looks. Duke's became a well- known coffee shop after Tiana's beignets were added to the menu. Also her looks attracted lots of men to stare at her as she attends to different customers, with her pretty face and good figure going from different places in less than a second.

It seems like people gave her lots of tips, doesn't it? Well, her no good of a boss strictly prohibited tips being given to her as he feared that she may earn more than him and what she originally gets. People know this so they sneakily give Tiana her tips as her boss looks away or after her shift is over.

As the bus pulled over in front of Garden Grove High School, Tiana made sure that all her stuff is with her and she looks presentable as always. Ever since her father passed away she worked harder than anyone did in New Orleans. She wanted to get the best grades, to get a better job and a good lifestyle.

Although, growing up successful with everything she dreamed of, finding her soulmate wasn't on her list of, well, life.

* * *

"Tiana, I know you're working this hard to get the dream job and lifestyle you want. But you do need a break, make memories, enjoy your youth while you're still young… possible with someone you love." Eudora stated.

"But Mama, you know that's not in my goals to achieve in life, finding a good guy can wait." Tiana complained to her mother.

"Tiana, baby, I know that. But I want you to cherish moments in life with someone you love, besides me, I want you to share your life with somebody worth sharing."

"You know, you are your father's daughter. At your age he couldn't accept his feelings for me so he pushed me and his feelings inside to accomplish things he wanted before he found love. I loved him so much, I waited for him. I was heartbroken at first. He realized that ever since he knew that I was the one, he decided to be with me. Little did he know we worked together to accomplish things we wanted. That's all I want for you baby."

"Well Mama, that's just gotta have to wait awhile." Tiana sighed after her mother's lecture.

"How long we talkin' 'bout here? I want some grandkids."

"Mama!" Tiana giggled as she called to her mother.

* * *

Tiana laughed as the conversation replayed in her head as she was entering the school building. Her mother seemed dead-serious about finding a soulmate and "grandkids". Well, that really had to wait awhile.

Whilst she got the books out of her locker, someone bumped into her, well, ran into her. Causing her to drop all her books.

" Hey!" Tiana shouted a bit pissed to the person.

" What?" said the jerk that "accidentally" ran into her.

" Um, where is my apology? No apology whatsoever? What's wrong with you?" Tiana yelled to the unknown person who bumped into her.

"Well then," as the boy turned around to face her, "I'm sorry", smiling a devilish grin, that makes it seem he doesn't mean it.

'Naveen, of course. No one in this school is more rude and obnoxious than you are." She said under her breath.

" What was that?"Naveen asked sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing." Tiana replied back with more sarcasm, plus a sarcastic smile.

Naveen kept a devilish grin on his face, as he walked away with no shame or guilt. Just pride and obnoxiousness.

"That good for nothing son of a-" Tiana was interrupted by the people talking around her.

"omigosh, how dare she talk to that hunk of a man that way." Said a girl with a face full of makeup, which violates the school rules, but did they care? Nope.

"I know right, ugh, she's so annoying, and what's up with that dress. Like ew." The other girl said.

"It's gonna be a long day. " Tiana mentally prepared herself for what's about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was going to be a long day indeed.

First of all, gossip definitely reached everyone before lunchtime! Therefore people stared at her with cold eyes and cold hearts as she entered the classroom. Science was the first lesson on her schedule. This was the only lesson where she and Naveen share the same class. He stared at her with a smirk on his face which she can tell he's teasing her. She hated that good for nothing rich boy who thinks he's better than everyone.

To make things even better, the teacher paired her up with Naveen in a project. Naveen, because the partner he chose apparently, is part of his (trouble making) gang. Trouble plus trouble is nothing but trouble. The teacher must have thought it would be a good idea to pair a goody-goody with mischief. She cursed under her breath.

Naveen wasn't happy with the arrangements either. " But sir, she's a stuck in the mud or rut or whatever. I might die of boredom if I work with her" Naveen's statement made the entire class laugh. Tiana not bothered at all. She's heard all these comments before, she didn't let it get to her. Her one goal was to pass, and get out of this prison.

"At least she'll die successful ." The teacher snapped back.

"Burn!" one of his classmates shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." Naveen said with embarrassment in his voice, walking towards Tiana.

She rolled her eyes.

The moment Naveen reached her table he blurted out ," I will do 25% of the work and you do 75%, deal? I actually have a life to tend to." with seriousness in his voice making a statement rather than a question.

"Hold up there. I ain't doing all the work. It'll be a 50/50, and if you don't work with me in this so called "group" project, I'll make sure that face of yours won't attract any more of your female "friends".

" oohh, a feisty one aren't you? You think my face is attractive?" Naveen asks, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

" Oh heck no." as she punches him in the arm. Hard, causing Naveen to shriek in pain.

"Hey! That hurt me and my attractiveness." He says, pouting.

" Please, stop. Meet me in the library after school so we can start on this project. You better turn up or I'll haunt you down."

"Sheesh, okay. Give me your cell number. So I can call you in case I get _lost"._ Naveen grinning his devilish grin once again.

"I bet a _big boy_ like you can figure it out. Nobody's that stupid. Oh wait. I think there is somebody." Tiana gives Naveen a death stare that made him feel about weird inside and yet frightened.

"Haha. Very funny," with a hints of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm serious, you better be there on time. I have other _matters_ to attend to after school."

Not much people knew about her job at _Duke's, except_ Charlotte, who is a close friend of hers in another school.

More insults, teasing and bullying may come her way if people in her school did find out. It didn't affect her at all. It just seemed annoying because it'll just waste her precious time.

"Fine, Ms. Bossy," as he rolled his eyes at her.

They continued exchanging insults for about 5 minutes. Then they finally exchanged phone numbers.

Little did she know, this would change her point of view in life.

But only time can tell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

From now on when Naveen is talking I'll be putting it in bold. I really am not that creative at things like "he said" and stuff. I do hope you still enjoy.

* * *

" Naveen isn't too bad" Tiana thought " He can be pretty funny he's just, how do I put this. Annoying, but you still enjoy him being here. Ugh what am I thinking? Keep yourself straight Tia."

Tiana must have been gone for a long time because Naveen decided to aggressively wave his pencil to her face.

" What? " Tiana asked surpised yet annoyed.

 **" I thought you fell asleep with your eyes opened."** Naveen says sarcastically with a relieved tone.

If they each had a penny for every time they were sarcastic to each other, I bet they could each buy each other breakfast in a fancy café.

"Well, that's unlikely to happen . It's not common it the world."

" **Although there is a likely chance that it could. It just so happens that it's a small chance that it could.** " Naveen argues back with his rich, foreign accent.

"Why are we talking about this? We're completely off topic about..." There was a pause, Tiana couldn't think straight when she made eye contact with his eyes. Which were like honey coloured orbs.

" **The circulatory system? Gathering information so we could make a model of the heart?"**

" Yeah, that."

 **" But our previous topic was still science. Isn't it?"**

" Yes. No. I don't know."

" **What is this I hear? Miss-Know-It-All doesn't know?** " Naveen says while putting a hand to his mouth as if he's shocked.

" What's this? Sir talks-a-lot doesn't know I am human too?"

" **Ouch**." Putting a hand to his heart as if he was shot.

Apparently time flies fast when you're having fun. Tiana looks at her watch and she's running late for her part-time job.

" Well, I enjoyed our little... study session. But I better go."

" **What? It's not even midnight yet Cinderella. Where you off to?"**

Tiana couldn't tell him where she's going. She only got to know him better but not good enough to trust him.

" Um, some where." Tiana says to Naveen nervously. She never had someone from school ask her where she's going or anything. She rarely had people talk to her even.

" **Where? Over the rainbow?"**

" Just somewhere, okay? I better go." As Tiana packs up her stuff Naveen helps her feeling a bit sad that she's going. He never thought someone who was very quiet in class and independent in everything would make such great company.

" **Okay. After school again, same time tomorrow?"** Naveen asks hopefully for her to say yes.

Tiana didn't think twice. She immediately said yes.

" **See you tomorrow then?"**

"Yeah, see you. Bye". Tiana makes her way to the door of the library.

Curiosity got the best of Naveen.

 **" For sure she's hiding something. And I am about to find out."** Naveen mentally said to himself then he followed her out of the library.

Will Naveen find out about Tiana's part-time job at Duke's?

Well, only time can tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Duke's was close to Garden Grove High School, so Tiana usually walked from school to there. She just took the longer way so people from school don't follow her. It definitely was tiring, but she couldn't risk anything.

 **"** **Where the heck is she going?"** Naveen did exactly what he said he would do. He followed her.

Yes he was missing his 'family' lunch, which his mother carefully and properly prepares for him, his brother and father.

His mother made sure all of them were aware of how important the 'family' lunch is by making them sit at a 30 minute presentation saying how important family time was and other stuff.

Naveen looked at his watch. **"Yep, mother is going to cut my head off."**

But he was persistent to find out where Tiana was going. Naveen was never considerate of other people besides himself. The other 'pretty' girls he hung out with were for his reputation, making him the talk of the school, which is exactly what he wants.

All of a sudden, he takes interest in an independent girl who doesn't let anyone boss her around. He found this… attractive.

 **"** **I am tired of walking. Where is she going?!"** Naveen thought already exhausted. He may be part of the soccer team, but not knowing where he's going and not knowing if the walking will ever end, exhausts him.

Tiana felt like someone was following her so she turns around to see if someone was. Naveen luckily and unluckily tripped whilst he was looking at his watch. Tiana would've helped that person up, but she was in a rush. She kinda felt guilty.

 **"** **Ouchie. I am in pain."** He took a moment to breathe, then got up and tried looking for her. She disappeared.

 **"** **What the even heck?"** Naveen was just about to turn around and go home, until he saw Tiana in a _waitress_ uniform in Duke's. He was shocked that _this_ was the 'matters' she had to attend to. Also he was wondering why she didn't want to tell him. Did it seem that embarrassing?

In Duke's, it was like rush hour before rush hour. Many people in need of service, and more people in need of her service because it came, well, from her.

" **Hey there Ms. Tiana! Could you hit me with a cup of coffee and some of your mouth watering beignets?"**

 **"** **Oh yes, me too Ms. Tiana."**

"Coming Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner."

Tiana rushed to tend to the Mr. Fenner's and the six other customers calling for her.

Naveen watched Tiana from outside the café, **"Wow. I never knew she was** ** _this_** **famous."** Saying this with hints of sarcasm. Of course. Also disbelief or shock. After watching food being served and passed around to places, he felt hungry. He missed the special 'family' lunch which usually filled his tummy with delight.

He watched more food being served and passed around which made him hungrier than he already was.

Without even thinking, out of hunger, Naveen entered the cafe to take a closer look of what's going on inside and to eat because boy, was he starving.

 **"** **Ms. Tiana could you give us another round of those beignets?"** One of the Mr. Fenner's ask, desperate for more.

"Sure Mr. Fenn-." The moment Tiana turned her head to serve the Fenner brothers, she saw a familiar face. A face, that out of all people she didn't want to see and know about her job, Naveen.

 **"** **Hi there."** Naveen said with a smile. A smile that seemed genuine and real, for her.

Tiana nearly dropped the beignets she was holding. "Oh boy." Tiana said under her breath.

Will Naveen tell the other people from school about Tiana working at Duke's? Or would this bring them closer together and possibly form a relationship that could change her life?

Well, only time can tell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_

 _This chapter is like the continuation of the previous on, I didn't want you guys to get confused. Or is it just me… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Tiana asked shocked.

 **"** **I'm hungry. This is a place to eat isn't it Ms. Tiana? "** Naveen said in a teasing manner.

"I mean, how do you know about this place? It's kind of a remote area. Did you follow me here?" Tiana was desperate for answers because who knew what Mr. Popular could do to her.

 **"** **Well, I got curious. Since the 2** **nd** **year of high school I would always see you rushing out of school. Now I know where you always go to after school."** Naveen said whilst looking around.

"You actually knew I existed before now?" Tiana said with sarcasm. It's a Tiana and Naveen conversation. What do you expect?

 **"** **Duh. Who was the person who always gets recognition at the end of every year since** ** _middle school_** **for doing amazing in everything?"** Naveen said whilst taking a seat, he actually _indirectly_ complimented her and it sounded sincere with no hint of envy. Other people from her school would make it sound her achievements are a bad thing.

"Oh." Tiana blushed.

 ** _"_** ** _Tiana, may I tell you that your break was 30 minutes ago. Oh wait, you missed it because you weren't here. Now get your pretty little behind serving customers or else!"_** shouted Tiana's mean (and other things) boss.

 **"** **I think you better go now and serve them, I'll order in a bit"** Naveen smiled.

"Yeah. Um. Yeah. I'll just. Yeah." Tiana stuttered. She never stutters. "What was that about Tiana?' She said to herself.

Naveen picked up the menu. He couldn't decide on what to order. It seemed that he was too hungry to even decide on what to fill his hunger.

 **"** **Why brain. Why."** Naveen said to himself.

Tiana was finished tending to the other customers. Rush hour is almost over. Tiana could finally tend to Naveen. Not that she was excited. Or was she?

"So have you decided on what to order Sir?" Tiana asked with rare formality

 **"** **Why the heck am I a sir? I am a Naveen."** Naveen said in an amusing posh accent.

Tiana giggled. But she just couldn't casually call a customer by their name here. Her boss will have her head in a frying pan if she did.

"Well, _Sir_ , It's kind of a rule to be formal towards customers here or else you wouldn't see me at school. Anyway back to what I asked earlier. Have you decided on what to eat yet?"

 **"** **I actually need help in that. I don't know. I've been hearing people order for beignets around here. I haven't tried beignets yet."**

"You haven't tried beignets at all?! Are you kidding? You can't be serious." Tiana said astonished.

 **"** **Is that a bad thing?"**

"Oh yes it is. I'll whip you a plate of beignets because you basically just don't know Naveen."

 **"** **Was that English?"** Naveen started to laugh a bit at Tiana's reaction.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I am just surprised you haven't tasted beignets. Let me go make it now. I can't believe you." Tiana rushed to the kitchen to make those killer beignets while Naveen sat by his table laughing.

After his 'laughing session' he took his phone out of his pocket to check for any miss calls from his mother. _21 missed calls._ "Okay, wow. I better call her now." Naveen said in worry.

Naveen dialed his mother's number. She answered in less than 0.3 seconds. That may have been exaggerated but anyway.

 _"_ _Naveen Anthony Maldonia! You better have a good explanation for why you missed our family lunch!"_ His mother shouted loud enough for Russia to hear.

 **"** **I was working on a project with a friend then I** ** _went_** **with her to eat lunch because she** ** _offered_** **to pay and all."** Naveen said nervously.

 _"_ _A she? That she better not be Claire. You know I don't approve of her."_

 **"** **No mother. It isn't Claire. I'll be home in a few and explain to you clearly. Bye mother."**

 _"_ _Wait! Naveen I nee-"_ Before his mother could finish her sentence he cut her off. He loved his mother to death but sometimes she nagged him. A lot.

Tiana came out from the kitchen holding a paper bag with what it seemed, to be her delicious beignets.

" I kinda heard the conversation you had with your mum. So I just made it to go." Tiana said, handing Naveen the paper bag.

Naveen smiled.

 **"** **Thanks. See you tomorrow?"** Naveen said taking the bag from her hands.

"Yep. See you tom-"

 ** _"_** ** _Tiana!"_** shouted her boss from the kitchen.

"Duty calls" Tiana smiled as Naveen made his way to the door. He turned one last time to say wave bye. To his surprise she was still looking. She waved back.

" ** _Tiana!"_** her boss yelled, louder than the last one.

"I'm coming" Tiana said annoyed.

Then they part their ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tiana actually felt excited to go to school the next day. Who knows why?

She woke up _refreshed_. In a way she felt that her day won't be as bad as the school days she experienced in middle school and half way through high school. Shocking isn't it?

Eudora was surprise to see her daughter up and about before she was.

Tiana was preparing breakfast. For the first time in forever. Ever since she got her part time job at Duke's, she got home exhausted but rarely got enough sleep as she finished her homework late at night for the _next year_ , as Eudora says.

 _"_ _Well, what are you doin up so early? Anything special happenin today?"_ Eudora said with a smirk.

"Oh. Mama, you scared me there. I just felt like getting up early." Tiana said turning her head away, maybe hiding her blushing face?

" _Hmm, okay. What you preparin then?"_ said Eudora who was still eager to find out why Tiana got up early. She knew her daughter better than Tiana knew herself.

 _"_ _Something's up."_ Eudora said to herself

"The traditional breakfast. Eggs and bacon." Tiana said setting the table for breakfast.

" _You know, your daddy used to prepare me breakfast like this when he had good news or when he was happy. He made me breakfasts like this for 9 months straight when I was pregnant with you."_ Eudora smiled as the memory of her late husband replayed in her head.

"I sure do miss him." Tiana said changing the subject, but with small hints of sadness. It's been 3 years. But it still hurts.

 _"_ _I know you do baby. But I bet your daddy is happy seeing you still fulfilling your dreams and working hard, becoming successful."_ Eudora assured Tiana.

They continued to chat for about another 10 minutes and eventually finished breakfast. Eudora insisted to do the dishes, she told Tiana to scoot along so she won't be late for the bus.

"Bye Mama!" Tiana yelled across the house as she exits the front door.

The bus driver was also surprised to see Tiana there early; usually she'd be about 3 minutes late, which was a long time.

"Mornin' Gus." Tiana said as she stepped into the bus. Tiana still laughed because of the coincidence of Gus being the bus driver.

As she was about to sit down, she noticed a familiar face at the back of the bus.

"Naveen?" she called out.

Naveen, one of the richest boys at her school, was riding the bus.

"Tiana? Oh hey Tiana!" Naveen said enthusiastically.

Tiana took the free seat beside Naveen and asked "Why are you riding the _bus_ to school?"

 **"** **Well, my house is pretty far from school, so I am using this form of transportation to go to school and get my education.**

"Ha ha. No, I am actually serious. Don't you have private transportation?"

 **"** **After missing the 'important family lunch' yesterday, my mother said that from now on I could miss the family lunch whenever I want to. But the catch was I had to ride the bus to school and from school now. Or probably walk. The privilege of me taking the private transportation has been limited."** Naveen explained thoroughly.

"Oh wow. You made your dear mother sad now Naveen." Tiana joked making a pouty face.

 **"** **You're blaming me? It's your** ** _killer_** **beignets that made me miss my family lunch"** Naveen said teasing Tiana.

"Shh. Don't say that out loud." Tiana said quietly. "I don't want anyone to know."

 **"** **Why? I mean, it's not that embarrassing. I bet you will be more popular if they found out you made beignets that could please even the King!"** Naveen said excited and a bit too loud.

"Thanks, but I just don't want people to find out. I get teased a lot at school for being ' _smart'_ , plus those comments are just wasting my precious my time. So I'd rather not tolerate with that _again._ "

 **"** **Again? It's happened before?"**

"Yeah, during the last year of middle school. During the recognition ceremony, I got awards and stuff. But my dad passed away that year, so the other kids said that those awards were given to me because the teachers pitied me and I wasn't fair at all. They also said that me acting depressed was just to get the teacher's attention." Tiana's voice fading at the end. It still hurts.

Naveen couldn't believe the treatment they gave her. He was too self-centered to even realize the pain Tiana went through the past years. He could see now why she built walls that no one could successfully pass.

There was a silence.

Finally, Naveen spoke up. **"I'm sorry for-"** Naveen didn't want to continue his sentence. He must have known how many times Tiana heard _that._ **"But those guys were jerks. You're right they aren't worth your precious time. Especially you."** Naveen said with sincerity.

Tiana actually felt better. Many people gave her pathetic sympathy. It's like they said it just because. But those words coming out of Naveen made her feel okay inside. Like everything is gonna be fine.

"No, Tiana. Focus. You can't let this happen." She said to herself.

The next 5 minutes of the bus ride to school was just silence. But the silence seemed like the opportunity for their emotions to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tiana never, ever knew that Naveen could be sensitive about something. He actually cares.

When they got off the bus Tiana tripped. _Thanks to her two left feet._ That's what she always says whenever she trips or something. She's aware that the _'two left feet'_ idiom is mainly used for dancing but it can relieve the annoyance she feels.

Naveen caught her. Before she hit the ground he caught her.

 **"** **How do you avoid accidents in the kitchen Ms. Tiana? You're an actual klutz."** Naveen said _sarcastically._

"Ha ha ha. Hilarious." Tiana said, still in the arms of Naveen. She felt something that she hasn't felt in a long time, in his arms. She felt safe and secure.

They both realized that Tiana's been in Naveen's arms for a long time, they pull away quickly. But not fast enough that people won't see it.

 _"_ _oh my gosh, what's the nerd doing with hot stuff. Like, ew. She's such a wanna-be."_

Then there goes her mood, the comments, her life.

Naveen saw the expression of her face change when those unnecessary words left those girls' mouths.

" **Hey, don't mind them. I'm here now to protect ya."** It may seem like a joke, but Naveen was serious. He doesn't want to her to feel the same way he felt a long time ago. He knew it hurt.

Tiana didn't know what to say. Ever since her father's death and the rumors spread around the school she had no one to go to. Will he actually stay by her side?

Tiana couldn't decide if she should believe him or not. She didn't want to risk anything.

"Thanks, but I can handle this. Anyway, I better get to class. See you in the library."

Tiana went on ahead. Naveen didn't have a chance to answer. He knew she needed someone to go to.

 **"** **I know you can handle this Tiana. But sometimes it just gets a little too much."** Naveen mentally said to himself. He hopes he has a chance to say it to her without being turned down.

Naveen proceeded to his first class with Tiana in his mind. He never knew that someone like Tiana could make him feel that way.

 **"** **Am I in love with her?"** He asks himself. He wasn't sure. But he knew for sure he never felt this before. All the other girls he's been with was just a one time gig. They didn't make him feel _special._ He felt like an object.

Words can't explain how he feels right now.

* * *

Tiana tried her best to pay attention to her math teacher but he was doing one of his life lectures again. There's a lot of information in his lectures but today his 'life lecture' was worthy enough make her fall asleep.

The only thing that seemed to keep her going was the image of Naveen in her head. His honey coloured eyes that could be gems, his smile that could make her heart leap.

"Tiana. Stop this." Tiana tries to shake the picture out of her head. But she just couldn't.

"What are you doing to me Naveen?"

She was scared. If she let herself fall for Naveen, she's scared she'll get hurt. He may leave her for someone better. Or worse.

The depression and pain she could go through again if he left her. The way she felt when she lost her dad and her friends.

"For once I don't know what to do." Tiana said to herself.

 _ **"Okay class, open your textbooks to page 457 and we'll do some work."**_

The class sighed with relief. A small voice behind Tiana went _finally._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day finally ends. Tiana was on her way to the library to meet Naveen.

While she was walking towards the library she bumped into someone. An old childhood friend.

"Louis!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Tiana!"

Louis was her best friend during middle school. He was the only person who didn't turn his back on her from school. They used to be a trio. Tiana, Charlotte and Louis. Until his father was given an offer that they couldn't reject. The catch was he and his family had to move to France. Louis never knew what happened to Tiana's dad. He left two years before his death.

"What are you doing back in town? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well, my dad's job in France didn't pay the way they said they would after a few years. So we left. My mom found a job here that could support us for a bit till my dad finds a new job! I'll be attending here now." Louis said excited.

"I can't believe you're here. You haven't changed much. You finally grew taller than me." Tiana teased Louis the way she used to.

"Yeah! I can finally do this." He put his arm on top of Tiana's shoulder.

"Okay Louis. I get it. You're taller. Have you told Lottie you're here?" Tiana asked. She wanted the group to reunite.

"Yep. I saw her shopping earlier. Just to inform you I was with my sister." Louis said, making sure Tiana won't tease him.

"I remember you used to come with Lottie and I to sniff perfume samples." Tiana said laughing.

"Whatever. The only difference between your reaction and Lottie's was that she hugged me." Louis said.

"What the heck. Come here!" She said giving him a hug. She noticed that he lost a lot of weight over the years.

Naveen was watching the two friends catch up from the tree he was waiting under. He smiled. The smile on Tiana's face made him feel happy. He stood up to approach the two.

 **"** **Hey Tiana! Who's this?"** Naveen said enthusiastically.

They broke their hug, Tiana still had the huge smile on her face.

"Naveen!" Tiana said excited. "This is my old friend Louis. Louis, Naveen. Naveen , Louis."

 **"** **Wait. Louis? Louis Gater? Is that you man?"** Naveen said shocked.

"Naveen! My man! I haven't seen you since you left France!" Louis replied.

"You guys know each other?" Tiana asked shocked.

 **"** **Yes. My family and I were travelling back and forth from America to France. The last year I lived in France to study here for good, a new boy came to my class with the name Louis Gater. We became close friends. We used to have jamming sessions every day after school. He plays the trumpet like a pro."** Naveen said, replaying the memories they shared in his head.

They continued to chat and catch up. Till Tiana realized she had to go to her job.

"I gotta go. We'll continue the project tomorrow Naveen. Bye fellas." Tiana said, waving at them before running for the hills.

"Where she off to?" Louis asked.

Naveen wasn't sure if Tiana wanted him to know. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been wondering." Louis started. "How'd you know Tiana? I've known her ever since and she isn't the type of person to be friends very easily with. It took me awhile the gain her trust. " Louis stated.

Louis was right indeed.

 **"** **We're in the same science class and we're paired for a project. It took me some time for her to lighten up a bit. I'm still working on it now."** Naveen said smiling.

"Hmm. It's such a small world isn't it? Well, I better find the principal's office. Gotta hand him the files and stuff." Louis said walking on ahead.

 **"** **Do you have any idea where the principal's office is?"** Naveen said raising an eyebrow.

Louis turned around with an embarrassed smile on his face . "Nope."

 **"** **Come on."** Naveen said walking towards Louis. **"I'll show you the way."**

Tiana's shift ended pretty quickly today. It wasn't as agonizing as the previous shifts she had.

(Besides _yesterday._ **)**

As Tiana got off the bus, she saw the lights to her mama's office shining brightly through the curtains.

"I'm home!" She yelled through the house.

" _As happy as I am that you're home, you'll get your behind beat if you make me prick my finger_!" Eudora screamed back. Eudora was working on another client's order. Thanks to Tiana her concentration was disturbed.

Tiana laughed at her mama's response as she kicked her shoes off.

" _Dinner's on the table_!" Eudora said.

"Thanks ma." Tiana said as she entered her room just to lay down for a bit. Or a long time. There's no in between.

Although her shift wasn't as bad as it was, she was still exhausted.

She dropped herself on her comfortable bed and took out her phone.

A notification appeared on her screen. _"1 message from Naveen"_

She smiled. Her heart did that skippy thing again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naveen sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for Tiana's reply.

He loved the sarcastic conversations they had. He could be himself around Tiana.

When he's around his friends he has to do some sort of act so they don't ditch him. Now that he's thought about it, he hasn't hung out with them in a long time.

Naveen's phone lit up. _'1 message from Tiana'_

His 'friends' would have to wait.

 _"_ _Hey. Aww, you miss me already."_ Naveen read. He smiled. Did he actually miss her?

 **"** ** _No. I was just hoping I could get on your good side so you would give me free beignets."_** He replied back.

 _"_ _Yeah sure. Sorry to say, we're all out of beignets."_

 ** _"_** ** _Liar."_**

 ** _"_** _Fine, then. I'll whip you up a fresh batch for tomorrow. You bum."_

 ** _"_** ** _There it is."_**

 _"_ _Whatever. Speaking of food, I better eat dinner; do my homework and what not. Talk to you tomorrow?_

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, sure. See you tomorrow."_**

 _"_ _Bye Naveen."_

 ** _"_** ** _Bye Ms. Tiana"_**

 _"_ _Stop it with the 'Ms. Tiana' thing."_

 ** _"_** ** _Okay. Ms. Tiana."_**

" _You're so annoying. Bye now. For real."_

 ** _"_** ** _Bye Ms. Tiana. See you tomorrow."_**

That was it. Their conversation wasn't as long as he expected it to be.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow to see her. Why? He asks himself.

It's just unexplainable.

As Tiana was finishing her homework and her dinner, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who's coming at this hour?" She asks herself.

 _"_ _Get the door, sweetcakes!"_ Her mother yells through her room.

Tiana rushes to the door to be greeted by an enthusiastic Charlotte and a jumpy Louis.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Tiana!"_** They said together.

"What are you guys doing here? It's a school night remember?

"Well," Charlotte started, "I haven't seen you in ages, we also haven't been a trio in forever, Louis and I decided to have a sleep over here. Louis does go to your school and I made a huge effort to convince the principal to start afternoon classes so I'm taking them!"

"How dare you plan this without me?" Tiana said with a smile with an eyebrow raised.

"Hush now, don't give me that tone Ms. Brown. Is your mama here?"

 **"** **Oh yeah. I haven't seen Eudora yet, she all good?"** Louis asked.

"She's currently working on a dress, you know, the usual. Well you gonna stand there all night? Get your behinds in here." Tiana said excited.

Tiana was reminded that she hasn't told Louis about her dad yet, she has to tell him sooner or later.

Tiana let them both in, calling for her mom to see Louis again.

 _"_ _Oh Louis, sweetie! How you been? Is your mother all good? How about your daddy? Is France as beautiful as it is shown in movies?"_ Eudora greets Louis with a bunch of questions. They all laughed at her reaction.

" **We're all good Eudora, how's-** "He was interrupted.

Charlotte knew what Louis was about to ask, she had to do something.

"Oh, Eudora," Charlotte exclaimed, making Tiana jump a bit, "My daddy wanted to ask you if you could make a dress for his new _girlfriend._ " Charlotte said with a frown. "He's spoiling her more than me now." She said with a pout on her face.

" _Okay darling, are you going to give me the information I need or I'll have to ask your father?"_

"I have no information about that woman. Except that she's a-"

"Watch your language Lottie." Tiana said.

The room broke out with laughter. Charlotte is aware that she is spoiled and sometimes selfish but the good thing is, she isn't a fake brat.

They spent the night catching up, laughing and crying from laughter.

It was nearly midnight and Louis just realized something.

 **"** **Hey Tiana, I was wondering, where's your dad? Wasn't he supposed to be home around 9? Is he still working in that company?"** Louis asked.

Charlotte immediately looked at Tiana, who knows if she'll just break down right there.

Tiana looked at Charlotte's face of concern, then Louis' confused look, she took a deep breath to get the words out.

"He," she took another breath, "He died." Tiana said. She wanted to cry, it stills hurts, but no tears were shed.

Louis' eyes popped out, nearly falling out. He didn't need to ask any further. He and Charlotte stood up to give her a hug, a hug that she needed.

She was glad to have them by her side, as her best friends.

They made an attempt to cheer her up, of course it worked. Both knew her so well they knew the tricks to make her smile.

Laughing was the best medicine at that moment.

The trio eventually fell asleep.

They did have school tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was early in the morning, what was Naveen greeted by when he entered the school premises?

A girl. To be specific, Claire Facilier.

She was the girl who he didn't want to be greeted by the very first thing in the morning. Well, nearly the very first thing.

 _"_ _Naveen, baby, you didn't come to the party at my place yesterday, what happened?"_ The girl said with a fake look of concern on her face.

Naveen had completely forgotten. He was too busy sulking and thinking in his room all evening. From what you might ask?

 **"** **I already told you Claire, I didn't have any form of transportation to get to you."**

 _"_ _What do you mean? My house is like not_ _ **that**_ _far from your place."_ Claire said with her arms crossing each other, emphasizing the 'that'.

She may have forgotten that it takes 20 minutes to get to her house. By car. Imagine how long it would take for him to reach there if he walked.

Naveen sighed. **"That's by car, Claire."** He said with a bit of attitude.

 _"_ _Don't give me that tone Naveen. Aren't you supposed to make an effort for your girlfriend?"_

After hanging out with Tiana, Naveen had realized how a proper, humble and a beauty, inside and out, young lady should act.

He did like her for a couple of months because of her long, silky brunette hair, her pretty face and killer body.

He also realized now why his mother doesn't approve of her.

" **Excuse me? What do you mean 'girlfriend'? I remember last week that you weren't ready for commitment and you rejected me. After 7 dates, 7 expensive dates, you rejected me."**

Naveen tried to sound less bitter. _Tried._

Claire stood there a bit dumbfounded. Until she realized no one talked to Claire Devin that way.

 _"_ _Why are you acting like this Naveen? You're suddenly so mean and distant. Wait, is that Tiana rubbing off on you. You shouldn't hang out with her; she's literally like the cruelest person in this school, better off, the world."_

Did she just say that? He couldn't believe she just said that.

Naveen had it. Like Tiana said, this was just wasting precious time.

He looked at her, with eyes that could reach into her soul and take it.

Claire looked into his eyes and fear struck her. He never looked at her like that before. Or anyone.

Naveen walked away, bumping into Claire's shoulder.

 _"_ _Wh- Where are you going, Naveen?"_ She said a bit too loudly catching the attention of everyone in the hallway.

Tiana and Louis made their way to the cafeteria. Tiana was happy to have a close friend to talk to in school.

When they entered the cafeteria they saw Naveen sitting on a table, alone and isolated.

Immediately, Tiana was struck with the thought of "isn't he supposed to be sitting with his friends?"

Tiana was just behind Louis when she was grabbing a tray; Claire took the opportunity to bump into her causing her to drop the tray.

Tiana didn't know who bumped into her as she was talking to Louis and it happened too fast.

Naveen's head shot up when he heard the noise of the tray and the floor collide.

He saw Claire, sashaying her way to 'the table'. For sure, Naveen knew it was her.

After he stared coldly at Claire as she made her way to 'the table', he saw Tiana.

Also Louis, but you know, Tiana.

He waved at them at patting the table, signifying that they should sit there.

Claire could see what was happening from the corner of her eye.

 **"** **Hey Tiana, why didn't you come with the bus today?"**

"Louis and Charlotte, a friend of mine, slept over at my house yesterday and she had afternoon classes so she asked her chauffeur to drive us to school." She said whilst taking a settling into her seat.

 **"** **Wait, Charlotte La Bouff? Is she a blondie who loves pink?"**

 ** _"_** ** _Yep, that's the one. Don't forget to mention very jumpy."_**

Tiana smiled at the statement. "How do you know her?" She asked.

 **"** **She lives around my block. It's especially loud in that house. They have parties a lot."**

"Well, that's the La Bouff's right there."

The table laughed.

Claire wasn't exactly amused of Naveen becoming friends with that girl, Tiana. So she decided to rain on their little party.

" _Luke, sweetie, come here."_

She whispered the predicament that occurred earlier that day. Making sure to sound a bit upset.

Luke approached the table, specifically Naveen.

"What happened this morning man? You snapped at Claire earlier. What did you do that for?" Louis asked, acting a bit tough.

 **"** **That's none of your business Luke."** Naveen said a bit too harshly.

Tiana and Louis noticed the angry vibe coming from Naveen.

Luke stared at Naveen, then looked at Tiana who looked shocked and Louis who was trying to disappear sliding himself under the table.

"Okay. See you around then." Hitting Naveen's back a bit too hard.

As Luke was walking away, Naveen was silent.

"What's that all about?" Tiana asked a bit worried.

 **"** **Nothing."**

"That didn't seem like nothing." Tiana stated adding a bit of tone to her voice.

 **"** **It's nothing."** There was a long moment of silence.

Naveen couldn't handle the awkwardness and the negative vibes in the air.

 **"** **I'll go."** Naveen said while standing up.

 ** _"_** ** _Where you going?"_** Louis asked.

Naveen stopped walking and turned around to face them.

 ** _"_** **I gotta pee."** Naveen said making his way to the door.

The two broke out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **"** **Basically, we got the plan and layout and 2 weeks to complete this project. We'll need a lot of materials, especially those wire things."**

"Or string and yarn? So it won't make it seem like a 3rd grade project?"

 **"** **Oh yeah. Those things too. It won't make it seem like 3** **rd** **grade project. It already seems like a 3** **rd** **grade project. Except we have to add a lot of detail, sweat and sleep for it."**

"Wow Naveen. You definitely went into detail there."

It's the end of the school day; Tiana and Naveen are working on their science project.

Tiana had to explain and plead to her boss for a few extra hours off before her shift started. It resulted to a deduction to her pay, but her grades were more important than that _job._

"Okay. Who's in charge of the supplies?"

 **"** **I would say I could do it. But you know. I can't."** Naveen said putting his hands behind his head whilst leaning back.

"Are you just lazy to do it or you have no clue what to buy?" Tiana asked raising her eyebrows.

Naveen took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. **"Both."**

Tiana's face went from 'asking a question' face, to 'are you kidding me?'

"Then that's settled." Tiana said, starting to pack her stuff away.

 **"** **Wait. What?"**

"This weekend we're going to the Art Supplies store, wherever the wind will take us, and buy the supplies together. At least you have experience in the real world."

 **"** **Buying art supplies is something we should experience for the real world?"** Naveen said _sarcastically_ and a bit too loudly.

" ** _Sh. Children this is a library."_** The librarian yelled in a whispering manner.

 **"** **Wow, children thanks."** Naveen said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I better get going before the _boss"_ Tiana says using air quotes, "has my head on his frying pan."

 **"** **Who the heck uses air quotes now?"** Naveen asks smiling and shaking his head whilst he packs his stuff.

"Clearly, I do." Tiana says standing up, grabbing her bag.

 **"** **Of course. Well, see you tomorrow."**

"Bye." She said giving a smile before taking off.

 **"** **Bye."**

Then Tiana left Naveen alone by their table. Naveen sighed. It's just Tiana's so _Tiana._

He shouldn't have stayed a little longer.

 _"_ _Naveen! Baby, are you okay?"_ Claire said approaching and giving Naveen hug. Hugs were supposed to be warm and give you this relieved feeling. This hug felt like you're being held against your will.

For the first time in forever, Naveen was unsure of what to do. Should he remove her arms around him then leave her there without a word? Or just sass her then leave her without a word?

 _"_ _Like I said, are you okay?"_ Claire said once again, sounding irritated.

 **"** **Why do you care?"** Naveen snapped. Naveen also just realized why the librarian didn't mind Claire bursting through the door and screaming through the library.

 _"_ _Why are you so scary now Naveen?"_ Claire said in an annoying baby voice, pouting her lips.

Naveen couldn't handle it. He just couldn't. He removed her arms that were once wrapped around his neck.

 **"** **I don't know."** Naveen said fed up with _her._

 _"_ _Well,"_ Claire started twirling her hair, _"I'm having a small get together this Saturday this weekend. You know with the friends who you abandoned to be with those wannabe's."_ She ended by rolling her eyes.

That did it. Naveen knew if he continued this conversation the librarian would call the other librarians to shush him in their scary way.

 **"** **I'm not interested."** Naveen said, starting to walk towards the door.

 _"_ _Why? You have a_ _ **date**_ _with that wannabe Tiana and you can't find time for your friends anymore?"_

Naveen was already near the door when she spoke up; he was by the librarian's desk.

 **"** **So you get mad at me for being a bit loud once. Once."** Naveen emphasized the _"once"_ by also putting up his one finger. **"Then you're not telling her off for screaming nearly twice now?"**

The librarian just shrugged not looking up at Naveen, she went on with her paperwork.

Claire went up behind Naveen, hugging him from the back. Her hugs never felt right.

 _"_ _Are you causing more trouble here Naveen?"_ Claire said using one hand to run down Naveen's back.

It sent a shiver down Naveen's spine. Her touch in general never ever felt good.

 **"** **I'm sorry to bother you ma'am. I best be going."** Naveen said completely ignoring Claire.

Naveen made his way outside; of course Claire didn't want to end his suffering there.

 _"_ _Where are you going so soon sweet face?"_ Claire was like a walking killjoy.

 **"** **Somewhere over the rainbow. Where else do you think Claire?"** That reminded him of one his conversations with Tiana, now that cheered him up.

Claire had nothing else to say, so she stood there a bit defeated. Making that face whenever she didn't get what she wants or things don't go her way.

Naveen knew that face too well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naveen woke up to the sound of his alarm. Alarm sounds are supposed to be the most annoying, terrible, did I mention annoying, sound in the world. But today was Saturday. Saturday was the day Tiana and him are going on a date.

Well, not technically a date. Just for the happiness of Naveen, he calls it a date.

Surprisingly, the boy who hates mornings and getting up early, was dressed and ready by 8am. Naveen made an alarm and he hadn't pressed snooze at all. His mother wasn't even done with breakfast yet. This is rare.

Naveen went downstairs to greet his mother a good morning.

"Good morning mother!" Naveen said from the kitchen door.

"Oh" His mother said startled, "Is this actually you Naveen? You're up early in the morning, dressed, on a Saturday, before 12pm? Are you alright dear?" His mother asked putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

Naveen let out a small laugh at his mother's reaction.

"I'm fine mother." He said removing her hand from his brow.

"Okay then darling." She said going back to preparing breakfast.

Naveen felt bored and for the first time in a long time, felt productive this early on the weekend. He finally spoke up, "Do you need any help mother?"

"Are you a hundred percent sure you are okay Naveen?" His mother asked, sounding more concerned this time.

"I'm not that bad." He said getting out the plates and utensils from the cupboard, to set the table.

"Sure darling. Whatever you say." I bet you could figure out where Naveen gets his _sarcastic_ humor from.

Naveen's father and brother woke up at quarter to nine. They too were surprised to see Naveen awake, this early, on a Saturday.

It's been a really long time since all of them had a breakfast where each of them didn't have to take a turn going back upstairs to attempt to wake Naveen up.

Naveen enjoyed the time he spent with his family. They had lots of stories to tell and a joke to share. Now he understands why his mother does this family lunch thing. They do have their family lunch like this, altogether, but usually they're exhausted from their busy day at work or school, which is like work.

Eventually, Naveen's dad had to go to work for a bit to check on something, his younger brother, Anthony, had the dreadful music lessons which Naveen was forced to go through when he was younger as well. Naveen enjoys teasing his younger brother, like siblings do.

Since his date thing with Tiana wasn't until half past eleven, he helped his mother clear up the table and did some washing up.

Now his mother really wanted to know why he's up very early. On a weekend.

"Listen, sweetheart, Mommy is wondering what you're actually doing up this early. It's not normal for you to be up this early. On a weekend." When his mom wanted to know something she did this weird baby talk.

Naveen knew what's up, and he knew that his mother was desperate to know what's going on.

"Well, Mommy," Naveen took a pause, "I have a da- thing going on and I was you know, too excited so I got up early and stuff." Naveen stuttered. When he stutters he's lying.

His mother knew he was lying.

"A da- thing? You teenagers and your new slang words." His mother took a pause, "Mommy hopes you enjoy your day sweetie," She gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Call me when you get there okay? I have to go check in the office."

Then, she left the kitchen, leaving a scared Naveen doing the dishes. His mother could be his best friend and the scariest woman in the world, there is literally no in-between.

It was quarter to eleven. Naveen was already putting his shoes on. Tiana texted Naveen earlier to inform him that she would be waiting at the coffee shop near the art supplies store.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to get something from the coffee shop, he was hungry but not that hungry. But coffee sounded tempting.

Naveen was out the door by 11:47. His privileges for private transportation were still not allowed to be used. So he had to walk.

He just realized that in their small town there was only one art supplies store, so it would be easy to locate. If he did get lost he still had his phone. Thank the person who created the GPS, more like Google Maps.

Although he had Google maps, he would know he'd reach his destination because he would see a beautiful goddess sitting inside or outside the coffee shop. It didn't matter; her beauty would just radiate from anywhere.

"Hey" Naveen said, shyly. "Why, Naveen why?" He asked himself.

She looked up from her phone.

"Hey" she said in a smile that made Naveen's inside twist.

"Do you want to get something to go or let's make our way?"

"I could have a cup of coffee." She said with another smile.

"Two coffees it is." Naveen said approaching the cashier.

When he thought his morning was going perfectly well, the she-devil had to be there.

"Naveen?!" Claire said too loudly in her fake enthusiasm voice. "What a coinky dink!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stop." Naveen said more harshly than the times before. "You're making a scene." He said removing her arms around him.

"Oh. Someone's very moody this morning. Anyway, speaking of morning, mine was the best. We had a crazy party last night and you know your best friend Luke was there and he was absolutely amazing yesterday and today." Naveen knew what she meant. It's just plain disgusting.

He ignored her and went on to ordering his and Tiana's coffee.

"I'd like two of your best coffee's please." He said with charm. I mean it is Naveen.

"Sure. That'd would be 10 dollars."

"Oh. Two coffees? Is someone here with you?" Claire said starting to look around. He was hoping she didn't see Tiana he didn't have time for her opinions and all that jazz.

"You're here with Tiana?" She asked this time not as enthusiastically as she sounded earlier.

Naveen just ignored her.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Sir, your coffee, "called the nice cashier lady.

Naveen was relieved that he could finally get away.

He took the coffee from the counter and didn't even look back at Claire.

"Here you go." Naveen said giving the warm coffee to Tiana.

"Why,thank you kind sir. Shall we make our way?" Tiana said in a posh accent.

Naveen made way for Tiana to walk first, "We shall."

Claire saw what was going on. She never ever knew that she would be jealous of Tiana Brown. Claire didn't like the feeling, and she has to do something about it.

 _Author's note_

 _You may have noticed that I didn't put Naveen's speech thing in bold, I wanted to experiment with that writing style and I didn't appreciate it as much. So I hope you understand and can cope with this slight change. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How do you not see the difference between crimson red and garnet red?" Tiana asked. Naveen wasn't sure if she was joking or just being Tiana.

"Because it's just red."

Tiana made this face before she spoke up that looked sweet but you knew she was planning on hurting you emotionally and physically.

"I'll just get the crimson red." Tiana said putting the crimson red in their full shopping basket then the garnet red back on the shelf.

"Now that's out of the way, I think we got everything we need." Naveen said picking up the shopping basket. "This is really heavy." Naveen complained.

"I'll carry it for you then." Tiana said offering her hand.

"No. I am man enough Tiana. I can do this." Naveen said proudly. But we all know that he's suffering.

As they were walking to the cashier Tiana suddenly remembered that she didn't get the yarn to represent the veins or whatever those were.

"I think we forgot something. I'll be right back." Off Tiana went to search for the yarn.

It's no longer a coincidence seeing Claire anywhere when Naveen's all alone, for sure Claire's and Luke's sudden appearance was no coincidence.

Luckily, Naveen didn't see the she-devil and her minion entering the store. But she did have a plan on being noticed.

"Listen here Luke. I want you to go hit on Tiana over there while I get Naveen's attention. Okay babe?" Claire wasn't smart when it came to school, but she's definitely a genius in manipulating people.

"Wait, wait, and wait. I thought we had something. After last night aren't we a thing?" Luke asked confused.

"Sweetie," Claire said in her believable sincere voice, "It was just a one-time thing. I mean, I'm me and you're Luke. There are way better guys for- I mean better girls for you out there." Claire said. She knew that Luke was gullible enough to listen and believe every word that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah!" Luke said emphasizing the second 'yeah'. "I mean look at me. I'll be able to score someone better than you for sure."

Ouch.

"Sure babe. Now, go distract Tiana and I'll go to Naveen." Then they separated their ways.

The art supplies store was a rather large store for Luke to easily get lost in, he did get lost. But he eventually found Tiana.

He texted Claire "I found her."

Claire had to be sure that no one would distract her from Naveen.

She made her way to Naveen who was sitting on a stool shaped like a jar of paint.

"Baby! Another coinky-dink bumping into you again isn't it?" Naveen's head shot up when he heard her voice.

He just couldn't believe that she followed him. But he did know that she's a desperate princess when she wants to get something.

"Are you sure it's a coinky-dink, Claire?" Naveen used air quotes. Tiana was definitely rubbing off on him.

"Well, maybe, maybe not. I just wanted to spend some time with you. You know, like we used to." Claire said as she sat down beside him, running her hands from his chest going dangerously lower.

Naveen had it. He took in a deep breath then stood up. Claire could tell from his face,like the times before, that he was fed up, but did she give up?

"Claire, I've had it till here. Can't you see that I'm not interested? I don't like you. I don't know why I ever did. This time you're not getting what you want." Naveen said picking up the basket from beneath her and left a dumbfounded Claire.

He had to say it. She needed to know the boundaries of him and her. Plus there's Tiana as well.

Speaking of which, Tiana has been gone for an awfully long time.

Naveen started to search for her. When he did, he saw his 'best friend' Luke cornering her to a wall, holding her wrist. He could see in Tiana's eyes she was frightened, she must have been too frightened to even call for help.

Claire outdid herself this time.

Naveen put down the heavy basket and grabbed Luke by the shoulder and pushed him to the floor.

"What was that for man?" Luke asked rubbing his shoulder.

Naveen grabbed Luke by his shirt and brought him up. "Listen here Luke, if you don't leave her or me alone. I undoubtedly will share the video that I took of you in middle school and your middle name. If you still try, I'll make sure the next time you visit your plastic surgeon all the money in the world can't fix your pretty face."

Naveen was dead serious.

Luke was scared. He was actually scared.

Just in time, Claire saw Luke on the floor being held by Naveen. They knew that it was time to leave.

"C-come on Luke, let's go." Claire blurts out.

Naveen drops Luke, and watches them hurry away.

Tiana was just staring at Naveen with wide eyes.

"Oh! You found the yarn! Come on, let's pay for all this. We haven't had lunch yet and it's currently, half past one." Naveen said casually, like nothing happened.

"Ye-yeah. Le-let's go." Tiana was still processing on what just happened.

Naveen picks the basket up and looks back at Tiana, "Come on, let's go," He smiled at her.

As Tiana approached Naveen he put his arm around her.

His touch made her heart skip a beat. She felt safe in his hold. Naveen felt right.

Even the cashier lady said they looked like one of those 'cute couples'.

It was cheesy but both looked away turning a rosy magenta.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where-, "Naveen was cut off by his phone. His mother was calling him.

"I have to take this. Don't want the repeat of the fiasco at Duke's."

Tiana let out a small laugh. The memory was unforgettable. It was the first time she socialized with someone from school who didn't hate her guts.

"Yes, with a friend. We went to the store to buy materials for our project. Yes mother. I'm fine. We're on our way to eat late lunch. There? Wai-." His mother cut the call.

"Apparently, my mother insisted on having lunch at my place. She had the last word so it's not a suggestion, it's a command." Naveen said.

"Okay then. Late lunch at your place it is." Tiana said as she started to walk.

"Really? You're okay with it?" Naveen asked unsure. Usually his friends would be uncomfortable going to his home when his family was there, especially his mother.

Tiana looked back, "Well if it's free food then I'm okay." She joked.

Naveen shook his head laughing.

"Fine, then. By the way my house is this way. Let's hurry these bags are heavy."

Walking wasn't that bad now. I mean, it's a really small town, walking is a breeze.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to Naveen's home. His mother must have been watching through the window, she opened the door before he even rang the bell.

"It took you long enou-." His mother saw Tiana.

She was shocked; this was the partner he was working with?

"Naveen, you didn't tell me your partner was a pretty girl. You should've told me. I would've picked you up."

Usually you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover but when she saw Tiana, she just knew.

Although his mother had this tendency to just ramble and ask questions when she's surprised, angry and happy.

"It's alright -."

"You don't have to be so formal dear, call me Nagina."

Naveen and Tiana were taken aback.

"Why are you guys still standing there? Come on in." Nagina opened the door wide enough for both of them to enter.

"Lunch is at the table."

Tiana decided to remove her shoes. She didn't want to ruin Nagina's elegant looking house.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to remove your shoes. Your feet can get cold plus these floors are filthy."

Tiana doesn't know how she sees these floors as filthy.

"Your mom is really nice, but is she always like this?" Tiana asked Naveen, half joking.

"I don't think so. When I usually bring my friends over she doesn't even want to look at them. She does this judgement thing." Naveen explained. "Come on, let's go to the dining room before my mother corners us and interrogate us."

Tiana giggled.

"You cook? That's amazing. What can you make sweetheart?"

"Mother, I think you asked enough questions."

"I'm sorry, I just. Oh, never mind. I better start making dinner." Nagina stood up and made her way to the kitchen, closing the door between the kitchen and the dining room behind her.

When they were finally alone, they both broke out in laughter.

"I love your mother." Tiana said when she finally caught her breath.

"I knew you would." Naveen said finally calming down.

Tiana looked at the time and it was nearly four in the afternoon. She had to get home so she can cook her mom dinner. Eudora must have locked herself in her work room for hours, trying to finish her orders.

"That was fun. I better get home now."

Nagina must have been eavesdropping, because she just barged in the dining room.

"Naveen, you could drive her home. I'll let you use the private transportation for now. Hope to see you soon Tiana!" Then she went back to her cooking.

Naveen stood there in awe. "You have to come here more often."

She let out a chuckle.

"Sure."

Tiana doesn't know how serious Naveen actually was.

"Come on, let's go then." Naveen said grabbing a small remote like device.

He called for the private transportation. They came pretty fast for people who aren't even near the neighborhood.

The car ride was full of jokes and laughs.

Naveen was certain. Tiana was the most amazing person in the world.

They arrived at their destination.

He walked her up to her porch.

"Thanks Naveen." Tiana said smiling.

"Thanks to you too."

Tiana gave Naveen a questioning look. Naveen rethought what he just said, his life and his life decisions.

"No, I mean, thanks for getting me out of the house, on a Saturday. Also you know the situation with my mother and all." Naveen said rubbing his neck.

Tiana let out a small giggle. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, everything went silent; they were standing there, staring at each other.

There was some sort of magnet pulling them closer together.

Tiana realized what was about to happen. She wasn't ready. She didn't like him like that. Or did she?

Naveen saw her eyes wander off, she looked uneasy. He had to say something.

"Anyway, should we work on this tomorrow?" Naveen asked breaking the silence.

Tiana came out of her trance.

"Uh? Oh, project, tomorrow. I can't. I'm going to spend time with my mama."

"Okay, sure. See you on Monday then." Naveen said walking away.

Then it hit her. She would feel sad when he turns her back or walks away. Her heart would leap out of her chest when he smiles. It felt right when they were together.

Without even thinking, "Wait!"

Naveen was startled by the sudden outburst.

"I just wanted to," Tiana took a moment. What if he didn't feel the same way? "I just wanted to thank you again for today."

Naveen let out a laugh. "You're welcome." He smiled at her again before he turned his back and got in the car.

As the car disappeared, Tiana entered her home.

What she didn't know was her mother was watching them from the window this whole time.

"So, who's the guy?" Eudora asked out of nowhere.


	15. Chapter 15

"Navee-,"

"Why, hello there Claire. What brings you here?"

Claire wasn't expecting Naveen's _mother_ to answer to door. When she used to come over on Sundays his mother wasn't at home.

"Um, I-I wanted to talk to Naveen about something." Claire said nervously. She did not think her plan through.

"Sorry there sweetie, he's still sleeping. He stayed up late last night; it seemed that he was planning on something for a certain someone." Nagina admitted excitedly. Claire knew who that _certain someone_ was. She wanted to be that certain someone. Claire didn't understand why it had to be Tiana.

"Oh, okay. Can I wait for him to wake up?" Claire asked without thinking. Nagina knew what type of person she was; she didn't plan on having her son suffer this early.

Nagina tried hard to find an excuse; never will she ever let that girl in her house after all that's happened.

"Well, I don't think you can. I have a lot to do in the house today, plus I want Naveen to have the extra hours of sleep. Maybe in the future?" Nagina didn't want to say next time. She hoped there would be no next time.

"Okay then Mrs.-"Before Claire could finish her goodbye, the door closed shut.

Nagina stood there for a moment, took in a deep breath then went on to cooking breakfast.

Naveen was eavesdropping from the top of the staircase, this is the only time he'll thank his mother for scaring a girl away. He was up all night long, and got only a few hours of sleep. Why does Tiana do this to him?

Messing up his 'perfect' hair to make it seem like he just got out of bed, Naveen made his way downstairs, to the kitchen, to his mother.

"Good morning mother!" Naveen said attempting to sound drowsy as he could. His mother can't usually be fooled, but today she seemed rather distracted.

"Yes, yes, good morning Naveen." Nagina said fidgeting in her utensil drawers, trying to find something. "What are you doing?" Naveen asked.

"She's looking for her special sprinkles for her special cupcakes." Ralphie, the youngest Maldonia said coming out from nowhere.

"Mother's making her special cupcakes? I didn't know you had a birthday, I thought you were just a small human following us around." Naveen teased whilst messing his brother's hair, brother love at its finest.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. It's actually for the girl you had over yesterday." Ralphie said. Naveen stood there wide-eyed. "Or maybe not, I don't know." Ralphie teased Naveen, making his way to his bedroom upstairs to escape Naveen's wrath. "You can't just do that!" Naveen said clearly annoyed.

"Can't do what sweetheart?" His mother said coming out from the kitchen, holding a pretty container filled with her 'special cupcakes.'

"Anyway, I want you to bring these batch of cupcakes to the sweetheart you had over yesterday. I suggest you get dressed and I'll call the transportation to take you, hurry up dear. I still want this fresh when you get there."

Naveen stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, go on then." Nagina said a bit irritated.

Naveen rushed upstairs; as he passed by his brother's room he heard a little "I told you so." "Whatever." Naveen responded back.

Naveen rushed to get his clothes on and made his way downstairs. Carefully grabbed the cupcakes from the table and made his way.

He may have figured out that his mother figured out that he wanted to see Tiana again so she made the special cupcakes to make an excuse to see her again. He loves his mother so much.

When he reached Tiana's place he nearly fell getting out of the car.

As he rang the doorbell, Naveen made sure he looked presentable. Then, the door swung open.

An excited shriek emitted from the door, "Tiana! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Mama, I told you countless of times that I don't have a-." Tiana stopped in her tracks when she saw he enthusiastic mother and a shocked Naveen.

"Oh it's you." Tiana said blankly, making sure she doesn't sound excited as she really is.

"Wow, don't sound so enthusiastic about my presence." Naveen sarcastically said.

"Well, welcome the guest Tiana." Eudora intervened.

"Oh yes. Naveen, come in." Tiana said in her best posh accent.

Naveen entered their household, he was greeted by endless pictures of Tiana and her family, mostly Tiana, mounted on the wall.

A lot of pictures of her when she was a baby, cute. He thought.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Eudora said making her way to her work room. When her mother's presence entered the other room, Tiana said, "Didn't I say that we would finish the project tomorrow?"

"My mother wanted me to deliver her special cupcakes to you so here you go." Naveen said handing over the nice container with the delicious looking delights.

"Really? Thank you! It looks amazing!" Tiana said looking in awe of the content in the container. Then a little piece of paper fell from the cover of the container. In a shape of a heart?

No, no, no. Naveen hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was, hastily he picked up the piece of paper from the floor. Tiana was taken aback at the surge.

"Okay? Anyway, thanks for the cupcakes. Did you need anything else?" Tiana asked her beautiful brown eyes staring at his own, it would make him lose control. Darn those eyes.

"Naveen? Are you okay?" Tiana asked concerned.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Tiana, I-I" But it was too sudden. "I got to go." He rushed out the door.

Tiana stood in the doorway wide-eyed. Naveen didn't know if he should look back, but when he did he couldn't resist the urge to just...


	16. Chapter 16

"Tiana! You did not!" Charlotte exclaimed rather flustered.

Tiana looked down, attempting not to meet eye-to-eye with the agitated Charlotte. You would see the depths of hell if you did.

"What do you mean you said 'no', Tia?!" Her voice pierced through my eardrums also causing my heart to violently drum. I could not think of a reason to why I said no. Why did I say no?

 _"_ _Tiana, I'm falling for you." Naveen blurted out._

 _Shock plastered on their faces. Naveen trying to find a way to take back what he said. But he knows he could not._

 _The bombshell had already created an impact._

 _Tiana, dumbfounded, looked for the strength to say something. What could she say to that? She knew deep down she was falling for him too. Would that scare him away? But those were not her intentions, this was never her intention. She had a career to pursue and she did not want all this 'feelings' to get in the way of her pursuing her dreams._

 _Not a word has been emitted, not a single sound. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard._

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry." Abruptly, Naveen turned away to walk in embarrassment. Why did he say that? Why now?_

 _Naveen was walking away from her. Had he meant it? Was it just because they saw each other more often? Why out of all the girls in the school, in the world, did he choose her? Was it all a sick joke?_

 _Questions raced in every direction in Tiana's head. Unconsciously, Tiana ran and grabbed Naveen by the forearm. He couldn't just drop a bombshell and walk away like that. Naveen's eyes met hers. He could see the confusion in her eyes._

 _"_ _Naveen, don't just do that to me!" Her voice caused a rampage in his heart. Sweet yet bitter._

 _Her grip on his forearm loosened until his arm fell back to his side, still no dialogue. Did she think it was a joke?_

 _"_ _Fine. If you have nothing to say, I'll go back inside." Then she stomped away._

 _Unbelievable. Was this her reaction after all of_ _ **that**_ _._

 _"_ _ **I'm falling for you. I have fallen for you and I can't get back up."**_ _His words were firm and serious. No sarcasm, not a hint of it._

 _Her back still facing him, her hands clenched into a fist, was she angry?_

 _"_ _No, you haven't."_

 _"_ _What do you mean 'I haven't'"? This is ridiculous, Naveen thought._

 _"_ _You have not fallen for me. You'll become someone so dear to me one day and leave me just like everyone else in my life had. You'll leave me because my priorities would be different from yours/ You'll leave me because I'm not the one you've been looking for, or because I'm no longer worth it. Not worth fighting for. Save both of us the agony and stop this cruel joke!"_

 _His heart shattered to pieces. Has she always felt like this?_

 _"_ _We'll complete the project tomorrow. If you don't wanna help then I'll get us both a good grade myself."_

"Tiana?" Charlotte's voice became softer and sincere.

Tears poured down her face as Tiana told the story.

I'm still alive, haven't forgotten about this story. Sometimes you just have writer's block for a long time. I'm really sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

"Naveen, honey, please come out. I minced up some of your favorite fruits."

The moment Naveen step foot in Nagina's humble abode, something was off. He stomped the ground like there were weights on his shoulders, his eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Not a word said to any of the members of the household. He did not sit down with them for dinner, he didn't even want to eat dinner. She had to do something.

"Not now Mother." he said rather exasperated. She could have told him off but it could make matters much worse. Not wanting to aggravate her son even more, she let him be.

Eyes on the ceiling as he contemplated about the evening's earlier event.

Coldness and pain could be heard in her voice when she spoke, it was unbearable. Was that it? Did he have no chance with her at all?

His phone, silently rang for his attention. His thoughts disturbed, he reached for his phone with hope to see it was Tiana to talk to him.

But the life isn't that simple. A person he thought he blocked, popped up on the screen.

 _Claire._

A few hours spent with her wouldn't be so bad? To numb the aching of his heart he answered the damned call.

From the small crack made between the boundary of his room and the hallway, Ralphie could see his miserable brother try to deny the fact that he _is_ miserable.

'James, she's hurting more than ever. She needs you.' Eudora said to her late husband's picture, the joy in his eyes could restore Tiana's if someone only possessed the power to do so. Tiana had always been strong, a hardworking, stubborn young lady; Nothing could get in the way for her succeeding.

She had her mindset on what she wanted in life, what she wants to do with her life. Just like her lover had.

James loved both her and Tiana so dearly, he had so much love in him to share with the world. He treated the people of their small town with respect and love they deserved. From the youngest, new member of the community, to the sadistic man who could have saved him from leaving them. Dr. Facilier had the power to save him, but he didn't. All because of envy, envy for the admiration that the people had for him, envy for his beautiful wife he once had in his life but never cherished her and envy for the family he had started with his former love. He did not attempt to save him from dying, from the way his eyes lit up when she had told him that he had already passed and that he was too late, told her that he did not give a damn about the situation.

From the kitchen, she could hear the sobbing of her poor girl as she sat on the cold floor with her arms tightly wrapped around her legs.

Tiana did not flinch as Eudora walked towards her. She sat down on the floor along with her daughter, engulfing her in the tightest embrace she could give to help her back together.

'I-i miss him Mama, I miss him so much.'

'I know baby, I know.'

 _It's not much as I usually write but that's what I wanted in this chapter so I'm sorry if it isn't much. Also I changed a few names in some chapters and I noticed I had multiple names for Naveen's younger brother and I decided to completely change it to Ralphie as that is what his actual name is in the movie. :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Tiana dreaded the sound of her alarm, she never used to use it. But after last night she had a hunch that she needed to.

As she got out of bed to get ready, she saw as her tears have stained her complexion, her eyes look exhausted as if she pulled out an all-nighter, which in fact, she did.

After she had nearly cried out all the liquid in her body, she got up, brushed herself off and went to her room to finish the project. 'I'll just do this by myself, it's for the better for both of us.' She had thought. However, she did not have the notes nor the information she needed to complete it. It was either she had to ask Naveen for it or start from scratch. There doesn't seem to be an option.

Oblivious of the time, she rushed to get into the bus that took her to one of the places she did not want to go to right now. There's no excuse to not go if it's just over something… not worth skipping school for.

It seems that his mother allowed him to use the private transportation again that he did not ride bother of riding the public transportation, either that or because of her. Why must she always drive people away?

To make things way better, Louis did not show up. Now she looks like an actual loner once more.

Time passed and Naveen hasn't shown up to class yet. Had she hurt him that badly? What was she thinking. Why would Naveen be hurt? He has other girls clearly swooning over him anyway.

Completely lost her in thoughts she had forgotten that she was in class, in a middle of a crucial lesson.

Attempting to focus on the lesson, two people had entered the class, exactly an hour late. To her surprise it was Luke a _nd Naveen,_ laughing like nothing happened between the two.

"I do both of you _rascals_ are ready to catch up on this lesson." A stern voice said.

As the two rascals, walked toward their seat, Naveen threw a pile of papers on top of Tiana's desk.

Taken aback by his actions, she watched him as he sat down before looking at what he harshly placed on her table was.

It was the notes and information they had worked on together. This, for sure, meant he had nothing to do with her.

Half an hour passed, and the bell rings. The last people two people who arrived late, were the first ones out.

Claire stood outside of that class as people packed their stuff for the next class, perhaps waiting for Luke? She had thought.

Wrong.

When Naveen had made his way out of the class, Claire planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek as he put his arm around her hips. Purposely making Tiana watch the horror, she made sure to send her a grin saying ' _he's mine now.'_

After two lessons pass, the most horrible was yet to come. Science.

The teacher had asked each groups how the projects were going and that the due date was just around the corner. When he got to Tiana and Naveen who were silently sitting next to each other with one completing the information and the other slacking off like he used to, Naveen spoke up and said "Sir, I will not be present on the day of presenting. My family and I are going on a short weekend vacation that would involve me leaving before this class."

Lies. She knew he could have been lying, the way he just said it sounded like a lie.

"So would have to present this rather complex project on her own? There could be a chance that your individual grade would be deducted as the other science teachers in this school may think that you did not work equally on this project."

"I am aware of that, _sir_. However, family calls." He said smug grin.

"If that is okay with you, then fine." The science teacher said as he went about his business once again.

Before standing up to sit next to Luke, Naveen said a heartless "good luck," that hurt Tiana badly with two simple words.

 _Two updates in one day. Haha_ _J_


	19. Chapter 19

Four weeks passed, they both got an A on the project which Tiana luckily presented alone. They could have gotten an A plus, but the consequence of having Naveen not present the project with her caused that.

Neither Naveen, Luke, Claire and the rest of the bunch showed up that day, Tiana wonders how they don't see that Naveen isn't just going to a family thing.

Louis and Tiana had the chance to catch up and find out how life was during their separation.

As those four weeks passed, Louis could no longer handle the tension between the two. He doesn't completely know how the tension started in the first place, one day their all laughing and having the time of their lives, the next they would not say a word to each other even if their life depended on it.

Louis knows it's killing Naveen to not speak to Tiana, the way he stares at her, her back towards him, when he is tables away from both of them. But he would be distracted anyway because of the new relationship that he got sucked into with no easy way of going out.

Claire Facilier was never the nicest girl in the block. Her father had suffered financially before she had arrived unexpectedly. Not wanting to suffer that way again, it seems that he sold his soul to some sort of spirit to not feel anything and work nonstop to succeed more than he has. Nothing would stop him at this rate, he was one of the finest doctors of all of Louisiana.

But if he was one of the finest doctors, how could have Tiana's father died?

Tiana told him that Facilier did not even try to save her late father.

Seems like that attitude and personality ran in their family, Claire seemed to be really proud of herself.

Louis also noticed, that after school Tiana would just rush to someplace she never really rushed to before. Then, oddly, come back until later on in the evening looking more exhausted then both of them combined in school.

He would stop by her house every once in a while, and ask whether she had returned or not, with Eudora understanding Tiana's reasons behind not wanting to tell other people, just brushed it off and said that Tiana just wants to be alone for a bit.

As he walked towards the neighbourhood that Tiana lived in, he decided to take a detour to where Naveen did, maybe he would be available if his new 'girlfriend' wasn't smothering him with hints of birthday gifts and Christmas gifts and whatever.

Fortunately, he was home. His lovely mother greeted him with the 'surprise that he was here greeting and how's life' and stuff.

Then off he went with Naveen to have a little bro time?

Their chat escalated quickly, from small talk to hysterically laughing at memories they both shared.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Tiana because no one has clearly told me anything about what's going on,"

Naveen's smile dropped, his eyes looked away and his body stiffened.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Louis asked concern.

"She rejected me." He blurted out softly.

"Excuse me?"

"She rejected me! All I wanted to do is treat her with love and attention she missed from the friends she lost, the father she lost and to replace the negative feelings she has towards nearly everyone. She rejected me because she did not want get hurt by someone not worth her time clearly!"

Taken aback, both were silent.

"I-I'm sorry." Naveen had apologized, choking back tears from his sudden outburst and rush of emotions.

"I knew it. I knew you didn't actually want to be with Claire. I had thought you lost it. After hearing the fact that you tried to date her and she rejected you until she realized you had money, I knew it wasn't true." Louis let out a small laugh.

"How did you know that?" Naveen asked completely shocked.

"Oh, Tiana told me. She sure is quiet but gossip doesn't stay in one place man." Louis sighed before he got up and continued, "You're all she talks about, without realizing it. You'll think she detests your presence on this planet until you see the small smile she's hiding or the way her brown eyes shimmer when she looks away."

As Louis opened the door to Naveen's bedroom to make his dramatic exit, he smiled and said "I'll see you later."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The piece of paper in his hand had numbers that he never expected to see in a long time.

"Tiana's phone number," it read.

"Type in the damn phone number Naveen." He said to himself quite harshly.

His hand shook as he typed down the unfamiliar phone number that belonged to a very familiar person.

He has been dreading this moment for a long time, would she answer if she knew his number?

Would she even know it was his number?

Every possible way this situation would go down played one after the other in his head.

Why was this a difficult task to do? For sure, he knew it had been a rather extended period of time he had been delaying doing this but for what reason was stopping him from doing so was the question.

Claire had entered the small room of his apartment, "How's the catering service doing?"

 **I understand that I haven't really committed to updating often and I know this chapter is extremely short. However I needed to end it there considering how I wanted this chapter to end. Wait till the next chapter and you'll see. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"Good Afternoon, this is The Palace catering service, how may we serve you today?" Said sweet a voice from the other end of the phone. But it wasn't her.

The conversation went on, beignets were mentioned, names were exchanged and the question that had been in his mind had finally been quietly vocalized, "Is Tiana present there at this moment?"

Three seconds of shock came upon the lady on the phone, "At this moment no, but would you like us to mention that a Naveen Maldonia made a call?"

Unsure of whether or not that would be a good idea, Naveen hesitated. _Yes_ , he thought.

"No, it's fine but thank you for your service, looking forward to the event." _End._

Claire had re-entered the room, "Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" She said, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Temporary, everything about her felt temporary. Happiness, excitement and joy. These all eventually faded away when they had celebrated their 4th anniversary. Way before that, but he oddly found other reasons to keep himself there and entertained. Now celebrating their 5th anniversay, Claire had to choose one of the most successful catering services in the state, a successful catering service that could have to belong to anyone besides hers.

Tiana graduated early. Not that she wasn't already doing exceptionally well, she pushed herself to where she was completely excluded from anything that involved being social, sure she contributed in previous class activities but that was it. She left and never turned back. Started a catering service which he did not expect as he thought she wanted to get a degree in psychology. Who knows if she had, she was a girl of surprises. Or should he say woman, it had been nearly 5 years.

"What's on your mind dear?"

She interrupted his train of thoughts, the question of why he still stayed never properly occurred to him till now, he knew he wasn't the only one she sees. But he anticipates that she would be expecting an engagement any time soon.

Dropping hints in nearly every small action and anything she sees.

"Nothing." He had said, rather coldly. Unwrapping her arms around his middle, he left the room. For sure there would still be reasons to stay, for sure there's still hope in saving this relationship, he had thought.

But what relationship was this anyway, had it just been 'friends with benefits' for five years, and without the benefits. He benefitted nothing at all, she might have.

He needed a change of environment, he wrote Claire a note as he doesn't have the power to say anything to her, then he left.

Naveen had his keys on him but it did not occur to him, all he needed was some alone time. He walked, he hoped to walk into new opportunities or old opportunities he stupidly lost. 5 years of misery, 5 years wasted.

Why hadn't he tried at all to pursue her? Why hadn't he tried doing anything at all.

He almost a year ago now. Soon enough that piece of paper would get him running his family's company. Drowning himself in work and further away from friends and family had to be worth something.

One of the only things he gained after losing her was qualifications. For work and qualifications for being a tired soul at 25. For sure that had been worth it.

Like the sun, Naveen sat and rested. He'd enjoyed it if he had walked further than he already had. He was in an unfamiliar park that seemed familiar.

A rather aged man sat next to him. He smiled, missing a few teeth but still seemed completely genuine.

Naveen tried his best to emit a smile like that as well, but the insides can match the outsides too.

The noises of children lessened as their mothers called them home. He missed home, he missed his mother. He missed everything.

"You see that?" The man said pointing at a bright star that filled the night sky.

Naveen looked up.

"Evangeline loved star gazing. She used to believe that stars are the continuation of a person's light that use to shine within them. I found it rather odd but nonetheless true." He finished with a sigh.

Naveen looked at him, concerned, what could he say?

"Had Evangeline lived up to her saying?" He said making sure he hadn't sound insensitive.

With a smile, he said "Yes." He paused. "She had always been my shining star. Always will be."

"Evangeline must have been lovely." Naveen said with sincerity.

"Do you have an Evangeline?" The man asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Naveen asked, as he was taken by surprise.

"What I meant to say was, do you have a special person that shines as bright as the stars?" In all honesty, it did sound a bit cliché, Naveen let out laugh before realizing it was a serious question.

"Once." He said looking down.

"Once? It does happen once. Make it worth every tribulation." He said standing up.

"It was nice to interact with the youth, I'm Raymond, and you've met ma belle, Evangeline." He said pointing to the star once more.

"I'll see you around boy."

Then he walked away without Naveen properly introducing himself.


	22. Chapter 22

The next chapter would be the last. Depending on how I think of how to continue this story, there may be a sequel. However, I will tell you now that the next chapter would be short. I have difficulties ending stories, I want to add a lot more. But, in order for a sequel happening I need to limit the ideas I put into the stories. At the end of the day and the stories, is how ever you want it to happen, goes. :)

Do tell me if the last chapter was disappointing or not so I can add some alterations.:) Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

"Miss Tiana," said a head popping up between the open door of her office, "mail has arrived for you," Louis said rather dramatically.

"There you go again with the _miss_ " Tiana said, mocking Louis. Louis looking rather offended, took his hand away that held the so-called _mail_.

"Listen here, I did not choose to work here to be disrespected."

They both broke out in laughter. After graduating college whilst starting her now successful catering service, Tiana and Louis kept in touch along with Charlotte. Although, Charlotte may be in a different area, they remain close friends. Like Charlotte says, 'you know a little too much about me now."

"Well, I did not ask you to choose to work here now did I? Plus, I am the boss, you listen to me." Tiana said, trying her best to sound stern and serious. But did that work out? No.

Their laughter's could be heard from all over the world.

After a small chat and more laughs. Louis had to go and do the work he chose to do.

Taking a moment, she thanked the stars in the sky for Louis, bless his soul.

She picked up the letter, written in a very familiar handwriting from.

Getting a bit sceptical, she slowly opened the letter.

Judging by the way the folded paper seemed untouched and ink not marking the paper or not seeping through could mean that it does not hold a lot of information, she thought.

As she read the words on that piece of paper, her body felt numb. She lost her breath, lost her balance, completely lost her sanity.

Dropping the piece of paper, she ran. She ran to where she knew Louis would be.

Then she saw him. He saw her.

 _Je t'adore. Je 'taime, ma belle._

 _Naveen._


End file.
